


fall into you (all i ever do)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Mental Health Issues, Introspection, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Randy doesn’t know what did it. What turned Cody into – into <b>this</b>.</i>
</p>
<p>Set late June 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall into you (all i ever do)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square "heartache" on the hurt #5 card at One Million Words' February Bingo challenge.

Randy doesn’t know what did it. What turned Cody into – into _this_. If he had to guess, he’d say it was a combination of everything Cody’s been through these past few years: Randy himself and Damien’s betrayal and losing the tag titles and not feeling like he’s the right teammate for his brother.

Randy wonders exactly how responsible he is for it. Sure, their breakup had been years ago, but it had been tumultuous, had affected them both. Had affected Randy much more than he’d ever care to admit. He never truly moved on from it, even with as much as he tried to. Their match last year confirmed it: the heartbroken look on Cody’s face after the pin, his refusal to let Randy approach him backstage afterwards, the fact that he couldn’t even accept that Randy might want to say _sorry_.

Before the match, Randy was considering phoning it in and letting Cody win and keep his job and his happiness, but he couldn’t. He was the _champion_ and the Authority were relying on him and he couldn’t let them down.

He just let Cody down instead.

Let him down the next week, too, when Goldust came back to fight for his brother. Randy doesn’t know how much Cody’s told Goldust about their relationship, doesn’t know if he’s even said anything at all, just knows that Goldust hates him, judging by the glares he shoots Randy every time he notices Randy so much as looking at Cody.

Maybe Randy could have settled his guilt if it had been his loss that had brought Cody back, but it wasn’t. It was Rollins and Reigns’, and Randy was left to watch from the side-lines as the Rhodes brothers took the tag titles from them, too.

Left to watch from the side-lines as Cody somehow seemed to be managing fine without him, as they both managed to keep hold of their respective titles, as they eventually came to lose them, as Cody had the crisis that saw him transforming into Stardust.

Randy tries not to focus on it, tries to set his sights on Money in the Bank instead. It’s not the one on one match that he needs, that he _deserves_ , but it’s at least a chance. He’ll challenge whoever wins the match if he doesn’t take the belt. The Authority better give him at least that. They’re already interfering so Rollins can win the briefcase. They can do the same for him. He’s been loyal this whole time, never defected away like the Shield did, never walked out like Batista. He just wants what’s rightfully his.

But even with that being a possibility, with being a champion – _the_ champion – again being a possibility, Randy knows what he’d choose between getting his title back and bringing Cody back, and he hates his heart for it.


End file.
